Multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO) communication system is a set of advanced multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology that exploits effective usage of communication resource (e.g., time-frequency resource). A widely known scheme of MU-MIMO is Space-division multiple access (SDMA) that allows a base station (BS) to receive or transmit signal from or to multiple users in a same resource block (e.g., a time-frequency block).
Currently, for MU-MIMO communication system, an equal-power allocation scheme is used for the BS to allocate power among the multi-users in the same resource block, namely, each user in the resource block is allocated with the same power to communicate with the BS.